


Stay With Me

by Jiuda



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Chinese Language, Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiuda/pseuds/Jiuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：乱伦和非自愿性行为</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：乱伦和非自愿性行为

夜晚的凉意渐渐笼上来。凝神听着追赶他的卫兵声音渐渐远去，康纳试着从墙角的草丛里站起来。必须离开这个区域才能真正的安全。立刻，剧烈的疼痛从伤口传来，血液的流失带走了他的体力，他不得不咬着牙忍下这波刺激，坐回墙角。

　　康纳灵敏的听觉捕捉到了由远及近的脚步声，熟悉的，像是一切都是已计划好了般从容的步调。

　　他的父亲。

　　“真是狼狈，康纳。”

　　海尔森毫无保留的嗤笑着他。而康纳黯淡的眼眸只淡淡的向上看了一眼，并没有多余的力气反击。

　　“也许你总是学不会什么叫低调，鲁莽给你的教训还不够吗？”

　　月光下，圣殿骑士拔出了长剑，它带着寒意贴向康纳捂住腹部的手。康纳茶色的双眼紧紧盯着对方的脸，满满是提防。最终，迫于对方执着的施压，康纳将伤口暴露给父亲。

　　本就伤痕累累的刺客服此时又新添不少破口，早些流出的血已经凝固在了上面，由于光线不太好，整个侧腹看上去一片黑。

　　海尔森收回剑刃，沉吟了一阵。突然蹲下身，示意康纳扶着自己的肩膀站起来。

　　“闭嘴跟我走。”在康纳刚要开口询问之前，他命令道。

　　海尔森骑上马，将他环在身前。这一行为大大超过了康纳的预料，他侧过头，探寻着对方眼底，海尔森在酝酿什么阴谋？但他父亲却只回以平静的注视，那双蓝灰色的双眼中映出他带着可疑红晕的脸庞。他窘迫的转了回去，低头看着马匹褐色的鬃毛。

　　康纳自然没有注意到，当他为了不压着伤口而稍稍后仰时，挨着他的圣殿骑士脸上有一丝动容。

　　—————————————————————————————

　　很快，海尔森带他来到一处偏僻的小宅。也许是工作的特殊性，仆人们为他送上清洁用的热水和毛巾后立刻离开了房间。

　　“说吧，这次又是为了什么。”

　　海尔森让康纳躺在沙发上，无视刺客威胁的眼神替他解开了衣扣。

　　“东部的黑市交易”到了安全的地方后，康纳不由得浑身酸软地舒了一口气“他们把卡尼耶可哈卡的人当做商品贩卖。”

　　“是吗？”

　　海尔森脱掉外套和帽子，将浸过水的毛巾扔在他一片狼藉的腹部上。然后撑着沙发的靠背，靠近了这个某些程度上和他有些相似的脸。在康纳反应过来前将手按向毛巾“所以你就这么冲进去救人了？”

　　“嘶——”康纳皱着眉倒抽了口气，咬牙推着对方。但此时他的力气甚至抵不过一头幼熊。在伤口被按压的疼痛中康纳愤怒的瞪着对方，下意识的露出虎牙。

　　“果然是野人。”

　　海尔森嘲讽的笑容无疑是在挑战他的自尊。康纳低吼了一声，另一只手挥拳袭向海尔森的下巴。男人迅速的抽身躲开了它。

　　而接下来的情况却是他从未想过的。

　　海尔森将康纳乱动的手压在两侧。灰白交错的头颅埋向他的伤口，然后用湿热的舌头舔舐着那些被清理过后绽开的肌理。

　　“唔……”康纳口中溢出一声叹息，暧昧的水声让他羞愤。

　　“你干什么！”

　　年长的男人默不作声地品尝着口中淡淡的血腥味，然后撑起身，俯视着恶狠狠瞪着他的青年。

　　“你就这么急于献身于你的革命？”

　　和康纳一样，愤怒也在圣殿骑士的心口翻滚着。当他对上儿子那双不知天高地厚的眼睛时，难以抑制的情感如岩浆一般侵蚀他的理智。

　　如果在失去吉欧之后再失去康纳……

　　海尔森无法否认想要对方与自己同行的想法。但经历了康纳一次次无视自己的劝说，甚至背道而行，习惯将一切都方向都握在手中的高位者，思考方式渐渐走向极端。

　　理性总是会在在乎的人身上变得薄弱。

　　父亲开始泛红的双眼让康纳觉得有些不对劲。他隐隐感到对方的意图比以往任何一次都要危险。

　　“放开我，父亲。”他喘着气，用尽量平静的语气说。

　　“我的耐心已经用尽了。”

　　海尔森大的惊人的手劲按着康纳。他埋下头继续之前的行为——舌头滑过敏感的创口，将渗出的血珠卷入口中，然后将舌尖伸向那些断开的肌理。康纳的胸口剧烈的起伏着，因为剧烈的疼痛向后仰起头。他的额头很快布满了冷汗，甚至能清晰的感觉到那些伤口在舌苔的蹂躏下颤抖着。

　　康纳嘴里念叨着些母语，海尔森猜他是在咒骂自己。但这并不能阻止圣殿骑士做更多“危险”的事。海尔森注视着这只漂亮的野兽，介于青年和成年人之间的身体散发出致命的诱惑，他粗鲁的拉下康纳的刺客长袍，让这些阻碍他和青年更近一步的布料变得破碎不堪。

　　趁人之危总是让事情变得简单不少。

　　“别乱动。”海尔森用膝盖压着康纳，解开了他的发绳。

　　“你疯了！你知道你在干什么吗？”

　　“我给过你很多机会，你总是却用你愚蠢的信条证明让你自由是不可能的。”

　　康纳皱了皱眉“那你现在所做的又是什么？”

　　“教训。”

　　海尔森吻上康纳半张的嘴，将答案送到他唇间。

　　康纳当然不可能就这么接受。他狠狠咬噬着侵略者，而这股疼痛更掀起海尔森占有他的冲动。

　　男人用拇指按压着腹部的那些伤口，夺走他反抗的力量。他的舌头卷携着铁锈味，缓慢的刷过青年口腔的每个角落，将对方的痛呼堵在口中。然后一把握住康纳沉睡的欲望，不轻不重的抚摸着。青年因为这突然的刺激绷紧全身的肌肉。男人顿了一下，将右手从伤口上挪开，抚摸着另一边的腰侧，试着安抚他。

　　“呼……别碰我……”康纳的眼中的抵抗渐渐消失，呼吸变得困难。蜜色的肌肤上沾染着层层红晕，不知是因为情动还是害羞。

　　男人用力揉搓着康纳胸前的乳珠，嘴唇离开了那张被他搅得一片混乱的唇舌。喘息间，欲望前段渗出的体液沾湿了海尔森的手。渐渐的，情欲覆上那双清澈的眼睛。青年只能无措的抓紧身下的布料以抵抗着一波一波的快感和失血的眩晕。

　　“不，父亲……”

　　那两点随着海尔森充满技巧的揉弄变得和分身一样硬。康纳掩住嘴，压下自己越发厉害的呻吟。快感似乎盖过了痛苦，他甚至不知道该就这样享受下去，还是立刻让这一切停止。

　　海尔森将他的耳垂含入口中，灼热的呼吸喷在对方的脸颊上。指腹的薄茧抚过他肉棒下的冠沟，引起青年一阵颤抖和喘息。随着他手上加重的力度，康纳很快尖叫了一声射在他手心。

　　他扶正康纳的头，撩开散乱的前发。在康纳恍惚的目光下将那只沾满他精液的手指刺入了他的括约肌。青年的睫毛颤抖着，眼中露出惊惧和退缩，他咬着嘴唇弓起了腰想要躲开，手在男人身上一阵乱掐。

　　甬道在男人灵活的手指下撑开又合拢。海尔森模仿着进出的动作，耐心地扩张那些肌肉。

　　他折起康纳的双腿，抱着他坐在自己身上。扶着早就蓄势待发的阴茎缓慢的插入了儿子湿漉漉的小洞。怀中的身体瞬间绷紧。一股清晰的疼痛从海尔森肩膀传来，是康纳咬了他。但圣殿团长并没有心思去管那些渗血的牙印，他抓住康纳的双腿，借着重力的作用将还没被吞进的部分继续挤了进去。

　　男人的尺寸对于处子来说显然有些残忍——被亲生父亲侵犯的现实同样如此。后穴的褶皱随着对方不容拒绝的入侵全部被撑开，无比清晰的热烫在他体内随着脉搏微微跳动着。康纳如负伤的困兽般哭喊着，对眼下的发生的事感到绝望。

　　康纳的后面吸的很紧。男人压抑着冲撞的欲望，转过他的脸将吻悉数印在眼角、鼻尖和水润的唇瓣，同时温柔地爱抚起康纳乳珠和阴茎。

　　“康纳，疼吗？”

　　青年忍耐般的咬紧牙关，泪水不受控制的从眼角滑落。

　　这脆弱的姿态撕碎了男人最后一丝理智。他从喉咙间发出一声低吼，抓着康纳的胯狠狠顶弄起来。

　　康纳断断续续地哀鸣着。心跳像巨大的鼓声敲击着他的鼓膜，血液流动因为剧烈地运动加速。当体内最敏感的那点被顶到时，被蹂躏地红肿不堪的穴口不自觉地绞紧。男人立刻食髓知味的对那点发出更多攻击，弄得他下身又酥又软，为这陌生的快感慌乱不已。

　　“康纳……叫我……”海尔森难以抑制的喊着对方的名字，他抓着康纳饱满的胸肌，啃咬着蜜色的脖颈。没有任何时刻能比得上现在他更“亲近”康纳了——海尔森的脑中甚至冒出这样的念头。正在玷污自己的儿子的刺激下他暂时忘掉了一切作为圣殿骑士的责任感。

　　青年脸上的表情近乎崩溃，在男人用力掐住他的分身的威胁下哭道：“快拔出去……父亲……”

　　康纳沙哑的呻吟和海尔森兴奋的喘息交织在一起，胯部撞击臀肉所产生的淫靡的交合声在房间内回荡着。粘滑的液体从火热的连接部分溢出，又立刻被粗大的阴茎顶回去。

　　还有什么能比让自己所爱的人放声浪叫更刺激的事？男人坚硬的阴茎顶到了更深的地方，同时每次进入都准确无误的抵到康纳的敏感点。他将怀中汗湿的躯体抱的更紧，疯狂地夺取对方的喘息和呻吟。

　　海尔森紧紧抓着康纳的腰，用产生淤青的力度将他按向自己的肉棒。青年硬邦邦的分身流着前液拍打在两人腹部，将彼此身上弄得淫靡不堪。从下身蹿升的欲望很快将他们推向了罪恶的边缘。随着海尔森一声野兽般的低吼，精液涌入康纳的体内。几乎是同时，他绷着肌肉尖叫着射了出来。极致的愉悦让青年眼中不停地流出泪水，身体因高潮来临而阵阵痉挛。

　　康纳啜泣着摊倒在他父亲身上。房间里满是发泄后的味道，直到两人呼吸都平静下来，海尔森才从他身体里拔了出来。他低头看着儿子无法闭合的后穴流出一股股白浊。拿过之前的布替两人擦掉身上的精液，然后将康纳抱到了床上。

　　“就是这样……”

　　康纳不明所以地看着他的父亲。头昏脑涨。

　　“待在我身边。”

　　End


End file.
